contra la pandilla del otro barrio
by kena86
Summary: una pandilla rival del pandilla del hermano de eddy, estan fastidiando a eddy y a sus amigos, ¿como resolveran este problema?
1. Chapter 1

Mondo go-go, el encargo de la feria regresa a su trailer en forma de ballena, bajo la puerta encuentra una carta -curioso, es de Pipsquek- su hermano menor que hace poco lo visito, y le dio una paliza frente a sus amigos, y lo peor fue cuando se desperto. -mas vale que sea una disculpa-

Pero no, es una carta escrita con enojo:

"hermano:

Espero que sigas teniendo pesadillas con Las Crueles, y que tu cara esta marcada por la puerta.

Sin embargo, la razon por la que te escribo, es que "alguien" del pasado regreso, ¿recuerdas que además de mi, kevin y rolf, torturabas a alguien mas?".

El hermano mayor piensa que a Eddy se le safo un tornillo, pero no tarda en recordar : "cuando vivia con sus padres y su hermanito era un bebe que sabia hablar y caminar. Recuerda que un dia invito a sus amigos a ver televisión a su casa, llevaban un buen rato viendo, cuando Eddy entro a la sala, nadie lo vio para saber que estaba alli.

-hermano- llama el pequeño.

-Vete, eddy-

-pero quiero hacerte una pregunta de negocios-

-de acuerdo, pero que sea rapido-

-me van a dar 25 centavos por cuidar a un perro, pero ¿puedo cobrar mas, si se come a Ed?-

Todos se voltearon a ver al pequeño, al lado de este, un doberman luchando con Ed que se removia dentro de su hocico, el primo de Ed, agarra al gran perro del cuello y sin miedo, lo obliga a escupir al bebe.

-ya me di un baño-dice Ed bañado pero de saliva.

-este es el perro de los del otro barrio, el famoso "come-niños"- dice una chica linda con una mirada dura.

El perro trata de mantener su titulo tratando de comerse a Eddy, pero su hermano lo toma otra vez del cuello, y lo enfrenta con su simple mirada, el doberman no tarda de gimotear como cachorro -¿dices que te pagaron para cuidar a este perro?-

-no, me pagaran cuando lo regrese- la pandilla se ve entre ellos, la pandilla del otro barrio trataban de competir contra ellos, pero eran mas jovenes, menos fuertes, y se notaba que trataban de llegar a su nivel de crueldad, el hermano de eddy, haria lo mismo, pero no dejaria que el perro dejara marcas, para que sus padres no lo descubrieran, era obvio que querian vengarse de una pelea anterior, y le tomaron el pelo a Eddy para cuidar al "come-niños", cuando en realidad querian que se comiera a Eddy, el hermanito del lider.

-creo que es hora de regresar al perrito-

Los 2 pequeños y la pandilla fueron al otro barrio, Estos chicos, por lo menos 4 niños y 2 chicas, ser reian "imaginense la cara que pondra ese cretino, cuando su hermano este en el estomago de "come-niños" decian entre risas. A Eddy solo le importa sus 25 centavos, asi que se adelanta.

-¡oye!-llama la atención de la pandilla.

-¿Cómo?- se pregunta el posible lider.

-ya cuide a tu perro, ahora quiero mis 25 centavos y mas intereses por que se quiso comerse a Ed- exige el pequeño de camisa amarilla.

-oye, enano, se supone que el perro te iba a comer para que no te pagara, ¿y sabes que? No se me da la gana pagarte- pero de inmediato siente que alguien lo agarra por lo tobillos, quedando bocabajo y desde esa perspectiva, pudo ver a la pandilla del Cul-de-sac, y a sus amigos que corrian con su misma suerte, de inmediato son agitados y el dinero de sus bolsillos caen.

-¡dinero!- exclama Eddy, muy feliz, agarrando todas las monedas.

-hey, pipsqueak, ve a la tienda y compra todas las "rompemuelas" posibles, nos vemos en la casa- Eddy y Ed se ponen en camino. -¿acaso una declaracion de guerra? Ustedes son insectos, no estan en nuestro nivel, y si hago una comparación ustedes deberian quedarse en la basura.. Eso me da una idea- el hermano de eddy y su pandilla meten a todos en un bote de basura, quedan apretados , pero lo meten y los ponen a rodar cuesta abajo "

-jeje, que tiempos aquellos.. ¿pero que tiene que ver? Ah si, la carta- continua leyendo:

"la pandilla del otro barrio, nos declaro la guerra, aunque fueron muy amables al pedirnos unirnos a ellos al principio, pero no somos chicos malos, pero no se lo tomaron bien, juraron tomar Cul-de-sac, asi que tuvimos tomar medidas para defendernos, pero ellos no te olvidan, siempre dicen que esto es venganza contra ti, lo cual es absurdo porque ya ni vives aquí, pero me doy cuenta que todo esto es tu culpa, si no los hubieras molestado, no estarian tan resentido, asi que te exigo: ¡que vengas y arregles esto!.

Psd: por cierto las primas de Nazz estan de visita y te mandan saludos"

-Mmm.. La pandilla del otro barrrio, las primas de Nazz, presiento que es un hermoso momento de un reencuentro, solo necesito hacer unas llamadas, y ya estare alli, hermanito, y de paso me desquitare contigo- sentencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Cul-de-sac:

-¿alguna señal?- pregunta Kevin detrás de unos arbustos, de alli tambien sale tablon, que regresa rapidamente.

-Tablon dice que no hay nadie a la vista- dice Jhonny antes de salir del arbusto, seguido por Kevin y Sarah. Miran cautelosamente por todos lados mientras cruzan para la casa de Doble D, la puerta de este se abre, dandole señas de que se apuren, entonces empiezan a correr y de repente empiezan a caer latas.

-¡cubran sus cabezas!- grita Doble D desde la puerta.

Desgraciadamente los que corren, estan a mitad del camino y no tienen con que taparse, solo les queda correr. -¡ED, AYUDAME!- grita Sarah.

De inmediato Ed sale como alma de demonio y con una escoba que usa como bate de béisbol para regresar las latas, asi es mas facil para los 3 llegar a la casa de Doble D-YA LES HE DICHO QUE NO LE TIREN BASURA A MI HERMANA- grita Ed muy indignado, curiosamente ya no llueven latas, pero a la salida de la calle se escuchan unos quejidos, son la pandilla del otro barrio que fueron alcanzados por las latas que Ed les regreso.

-¡este asalto es nuestro!, hoy ganamos, ¡ya vayanse!- grita Eddy desde la ventana de Doble D.

-¿eh? ¿Qué?, digo.. ¡volveremos!- los chicos un poco mayores que los del Cul-de-sac. Se retiran un poco atontados y adoloridos.

-¡bien hecho, Ed!- agradece sarah abrazando a su hermano.

-no hay de que, hermanita- palmea Ed sobre su cabeza.

-¡que susto!, no se si pueda aguantar, creo que me va dar un infarto- se queja el pobre Doble D.

-a mi primero que a ti- responde Jimmy.

-¿que hay de Nazz? ¿no deberiamos ayudarla?- pregunta Kevin señalando la ventana de la linda chica, la cual mira muy triste afuera, pero es jalada adentro por un par de sombras.

-¡pobre Nazz!- expresa Jimmy abrazandose de johnny.

-son muchos problemas, ¿Cuál resolvemos primero?-

-¡chicos, por favor, ayudanme, ya no aguanto!- grita Nazz desde su ventana, la pobre esta muy despeinada y se nota adolorida, pero otra vez un par de sombras la jalan adentro.

-podriamos salvar a Nazz primero- dice Eddy, todos asientan.

-¿solo entramos y la sacamos?- propone Kevin.

Se le quedan viendo por un momento, pero si, es lo mejor- ya que- dice Eddy.

-jaja, estas quedando como una muñeca primita- dice una chica rubia, pero de cruel mirada, mientras pintarrajeaba la dulce boca de nazz.

-gra..gracias, lucy-lloriqueo Nazz forzando una sonrisa, mientras aguantaba a la otra prima despeinandola .

-Nazy, nazy, no te estas portando bien, tienes a todos los chicos encantados, te estas portando mal- se burla la otra.

-lo.. Lo sien.. Siento, valerie- volvio a responder.

-no te preocupes-dice mientras le da un insoportable jalon-jeje, te veras mas bonita- Nazz no estaba quedando para nada bonita, pero se aguanta las ganas de llorar y gritar mientras la torturan.

Un ruido de abajo las alerta, pero no tienen tiempo de comprender lo que pasa porque la puerta del cuarto de nazz se viene abajo y ven lo que produce escandalo. Kevin, Eddy, Rolf y Johnny tienen a Ed tirando las puertas, entran tan aprisa que no se detiene, chocan contra Nazz, de hecho chocan y se la llevan hasta la ventana y todos caen parabajo (como son caricaturas no mueren, pero si quedan muy lastimados) -auch-

-¡oigan! ¿Qué hacen?- grita Lucy por la ventana. Los chicos recuerdan a que entraron, asi que se levantan y corren para la casa de Edd. Las primas de Nazz parecen dispuestas a entar a la fuerza, pero Edd abre la puerta y no se quita.

-discúlpenme señoritas, pero tengo que llamarles la atención, veran les recuerdo que esta la casa de mis padres, por lo tanto no pueden entrar con libertad, y mucho menos sin mi permiso, si lo hacen me vere en la penosa necesidad de llamar a la policia por invadir propiedad ajena, gracias- y les cierra en su cara, las primas estan furiosas pero no tienen mas remedio que echarse atrás.

-uff, ¡mision cumplida!- exclama Eddy, mientras los demas aplauden Nazz le da un abrazo de agradecimiento a sus heroes.

-gracias chicos, gracias-

-no hay de nazz.. Eh.. No ¿quieres darte un arreglo?- pregunta Kevin viendo lo desfigurada que la dejaron sus primas.

-¡mi pelo!, ¡mi cara!- Sarah se a Nazz al un tocador.

-como yo le veo tendremos una pijamada- dice doble d nada contento de tener a sus vecinos nada higiénicos en su casa, ¿Qué explicación le daria sus padres?.

-las primas de Nazz se irán mañana.. Tarde, después de eso nos ocuparemos de los del otro barrio, debe ser un buen momento para doble d tenga un plan- dice muy pensativo.

Afuera del Cul-de-sac, entre la hierba, los del otro barrio murmuran, lo que no hace falta porque nadie los ve- se atrincheraron en la casa del cerebrito, seguro planean algo-

-deja de hablar asi, ni que fuera pelicula- reprende el mas grande del equipo cabello negro, su voz y su mirada se esfuerzan por mostrarse rudo, pero sus amigos lo conocen, ni siquiera tiemblan con su presencia saben lo mucho que desea sobresalir como líder, pero es muy inseguro y no siempre sus decisiones son acertadas -muy bien, vamos a.. a.. ¡a sacarlos de ahí!-

-si, pero será mañana, ese loco no golpeo fuerte, yo me voy a descansar- sus amigos se retiraron sin darle importancia a la incredulidad de su "líder".

-¿Qué? Pero.. Pero..-los demas ya se fueron.

En el camino a Cul-de-sac: -¿Qué onda viejo? ¿traes cerveza?-

-por supuesto, ¿estan listos para la vieja diversion?-

-ya vas-


	3. Chapter 3

Al dia siguiente: a doble d le extraña que sus padres le hayan dado permiso para una pijamada, los chicos durmieron en su cuarto, (tardaron una hora, porque doble d aplico medidas( limpieza de fosas nasales, plástico para Ed, que todos esten bien tapados..) mientras las chicas durmieron en un cuarto aparte, el solo rogaba que esta pesadilla acabara para dar una extrema limpieza a su cuarto.

Eddy esta muy callado veia constantemente afuera como esperando algo. Sospechan que espera que la otra pandilla ataque en cualquier momento. Pero Kevin penso en otra cosa-¿no esperaras que tu hermano venga, verdad?-

-no, ni siquiera cuando le escribi la carta esperaba que viniera, me dio placer decirle sus verdades aunque fuera en una carta-

-¿Qué te preocupa entonces? los del otro barrio no son una amenaza, el plan de doble d es genial, cuando se aplique nos libraremos de esos cretinos- dice Kevin, notando el cambio en su viejo rival.

-no lo se, hay algo que me.. Incomoda, ¿Cómo le dicen? Un presentimiento-

-¿presentimiento? ¿Cómo se come? -Pregunta Ed.

-no tonto, una sensación-

-¿duele?-

-olvídalo-

-no echas sal chico-eddy seguro que el plan serra perrfecto-

-no es el plan, siento que algo va a pasar, bueno no importa, ¿una partidita?- pregunta Eddy, mientras doble D trae un juego de mesa y películas

Una hora mas tarde. Los del otro barrio también preparan un plan. -¿entendido?- pregunta el lider. Sus compañeros lo miran con algo cercano al odio, los desperto muy temprano para poner en marcha un nuevo plan. -¿Qué? Es nuestra oportunidad-

-¿no pudiste decirnos un poco mas tarde? Todavía tenemos sueño-

-¡no! ¡es el momento! ¡es nuestra gloria asegurada!- exclamo el muchacho, sus amigos solo se limitan en verlo, antes de levantarse y crear sus armas, de sus casas sacan los pimenteros, compresoras de aire, pegamento..

Afuera de ambos barrios, un carro se detiene, unos 3 muchachos salen del carro viendo ambos lados-¿Qué no vamos a..?-

-no, quiero ver como están las cosas-

-¡hola, guapos!- dice Valeria acercándose junto a su hermana muy contenta y coqueta.

-hola preciosas, ¿pueden contarme que pasa aquí?-


	4. Chapter 4

Una hora mas tarde. -¡yo gane!- exclama Ed.

-el juego todavía no termina, Ed- reprende Eddy, mientras el juego de mesa fue volcado por el entusiasmo.

-ademas, tonto, perdiste- responde Kevin.

-…-

-¿ed?-

-¿gane una botana?- pregunta inocentemente Ed.

-si, Ed, toma una bolsa de la mesa- responde Doble D, señalando unas bolsas de botanas en la mesa, Ed va por una.

-jeje- Nazz rie ante la actitud de niño del grandote.

-¿otro juego?- pregunta Jhonny.

-ya se acabaron los juegos- responde Doble D- y la mitad Ed se comió las figuritas-

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- pregunta Jimmy.

-…-

-¡vamos , tontos!.. Digo Eddy, ¿se la pasaban ingeniándoselas para estafarnos todos los dias, y no pueden crear un juego para entretenernos?- replica Kevin.

-Buen punto- responde Eddy , pero antes de empezar a pensar, escuchan un extraño ruido.-¿Qué es eso?-

¡Crash! Un objeto grande cómo un aerosol, la tapa esta amarrada a unos envases de pimienta, tiembla, salta la tapa y saltan las tapas de las pimenteros, y la casa se llena de pimienta que les pican los ojos y la nariz, salen de la casa tratando de respirar.

-¡ensuciaron la casa de mis padres!- se queja Doble D.

-achi, achu ¿Qué rrayos.. Ay.. Fue eso?- se queja Rolf.-necesitare aceite de hígado para limpiar mis ojos ¿van a querer?-.

-ay. Achu . No-

-¡ya los tenemos!- escuchan gritar a los del otro barrio, los del Cul-de-sac. Como todavía les pican los ojos, no pueden verlos llegar.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?- pregunta Eddy antes de sentir que su camisa es jalada para arriba. No habia duda, los del otro barrio los atraparon, y no pueden defenderse, por que no pueden ver, y se mueren por rascarse la nariz.

-¡lavenles la cara para que vean nuestra victoria!- dice el líder, los niños solo pueden seguir estornudando. Pronto sienten que alguien les da con la manguera en la cara, cuando recuperan la vista, ven que los del otro barrio no están tan cómodos, solo tres del grupo tratan de tener a varios entre sus brazos, el líder solo tiene a Eddy en el aire, sin mencionar que el encargado de la manguera no solo mojo a los niños, si no también a su propia pandilla, los niños saben que solo tienen que moverse mucho para resbalar entre los brazos de los jóvenes- ¡nos mojaste, idiota!- recrimina el líder. El chico solo esta un poco apenado.

-sorry-

-ah, no importa, ahora, eddy ¿te puedo llamar Eddy?- pregunta el líder muy burlón.

-¡no!- responde Eddy desafiante.

-¡Vaya! Muy bravo como tu hermano ¿eh?, no importa, cuando te haga pagar todo lo que tu hermano nos ha hecho, me tendrás el mismo respeto-

-..-

-…-

-¿y bien?- pregunta Eddy esperando otra amenaza.

-eh.. Bueno.. Cuando se me ocurra algo..-

-eh.. Jefe-

-ahora no, estoy tratando de pensar- responde el chico casi cerrando los ojos.

-jefe-

-¡que ahora no!-

-¡jefecito!-

-¿¡que!- responde irritado el chico volviendo la vista a su pandilla, para su sorpresa, todos lo niños del Cul-de-sac tienen una mirada de pánico hacia el, "por fin logre su respeto" piensa alegremente el líder, pero nota que su propia pandilla también tiene esa misma mirada de pánico, sin embargo, con mas atención, se da cuenta que no es el quien están mirando, si no atrás de el. Siente un dedo llamándolo por detrás, da media vuelta, suda mientras levanta la cabeza para ver la cara del hermano de eddy- ay-.

-ejem- el hermano de eddy chasquea los dedos frente a el, entiende el mensaje "dame a mi hermano", el líder de inmediato le pasa su hermanito a sus brazos, eddy también tiene pánico, pero no hace nada por escapar, se deja llevar a los brazos de su hermano- gracias-.

-de nada- murmuro el lider, la pandilla del hermano los rodean, la pandilla del otro barrio finalmente soltó a los niños del Cul-de-sac.

-hola primo vlad- saluda Ed a un chico versión mas grande que el, pero con cara de malo, Sarah se aferra a su hermano, Jimmy se aferro a ella.

-hola-saluda Vlad mientras jala de los calzones al chico que tenia a Ed.-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAyyyyyyyyyyyy-el pobre llora.

-bonitos calzones- opina Ed.

-gra-gracias- chilla el joven.

-Valeria primita, te regalo todo mi maquillaje, pero quitame a esta chica de encima- pide Nazz, la joven que le tenia aprisionada del pelo tambien le jalan el calzon, pero aparte Nazz le da una patada, provocando un ataque de risa a sus primas.

-como los viejos tiempo ¿eh? ¿Qué haré contigo?- piensa el hermano de eddy, mientras el lider sigue temblando sin moverse de su lugar, solo puede escuchar como su pandilla grita de dolor, ya que a todos sufren del calzón chino.

-el calzón chino no será suficiente, tiene que ser..jeje-mirada de monstruo.-pipsqueak-

-s.. si-

-tienes 5 segundos para traer mi receta especial de salsa 1..- Eddy corre como alma que lleva el diablo, los niños tratan de irse a sus respectivas casas, pero la pandilla del hermano les cerro el paso.- 4..-Eddy regresa con una botella de salsa (episodio "recien casados") su hermano toma la botella, el lider decide tratar de correr, pero es demasiado tarde, el hermano alcanza agarrale el calzon el vierte la salsa dentro. -

- grita el pobre lider antes de correr a su barrio, sus amigos, con los calzones hasta la cabeza, tambien corren detrás de su lider antes de que el hermano de Eddy se le ocurra ponerles también salsa.

-mmm, en realidad no fue tan satisfactorio como pensa- dice el hermano, su pandilla ya esta en el piso por el ataque de carcajadas que les dio. -ahora, querido hermanito-

-un momento- pide Eddy. La pandilla del hermano deja de reir, no es bueno contradecir al hermano de eddy.

-¿Qué?- pregunta enojado el hermano.

-¿Doble D?- pregunta Eddy, Doble D se acerca y saca su reloj, lo examina un minuto.

-en cualquier momento Eddy- responde el genio.

-¿en cualquier momento.. Que?- pregunta el hermano antes de escuchar unos autos acercándose.

-caiste en la trampa que le teníamos a los del otro barrio, pero da igual- responde Eddy muy satisfecho.

-¿trampa?-

-pusimos un micrófono sensible al sonido conectado a mi computadora, que al recibir un grito de peligro, tiene un sistema automático de llamadas a los trabajos de nuestros padres, pusimos voces nuestras como "auxilio" y "socorro" teniendo respuestas inmediatas- explica Doble D muy orgulloso.

Los autos son de los padres del cul-de-sac.

Padre de eddy: ¿estas molestando otra vez a tu hermano?-

Madre de Eddy: ¿no puedes visitarnos sin terminar en una pelea con eddy?- dice la madre, mientras Eddy corre hacia sus brazos.

Madre de Doble D: ¡oh, por dios! ¡mi casa!- la mujer no se atreve acercarse a su domicilio, Doble D se acerca, pero ella al notarlo lo carga para que no toque la pimienta esparcida por el suelo.

Padre de Doblee D: cariño, esta mojado.

Madre de Doble D: lo prefiero mojado a que este sucio.

Nazz; mamita, por favor no me dejes otra vez con ellas me jalan muy feo el pelo.

Mama de nazz: dijeron que se portarian bien con su prima, jovencitas

Lucy: pero.. Pero si nos portamos bi..

Papa de Nazz: esperen a que llame a sus padres jovencitas, después no se quejen de que porque las mandan a un internado.

Valeria: pe.. Pero..

Madre de Ed: ¡Vlad! Con que aquí estabas, tus padres ya me llamaron preguntando por ti ¿Qué te crees de salir sin permiso?

Padre de Kevin: no me extraña que el hijo sea un delincuente.

Padre de Eddy: métete en tus propios asuntos, chismoso.

Madre de Eddy: cariño.. Y tu jovencito, tu y tus amigos limpiaran la casa de Eddward, aunque te tome toda la noche.

Hermano de Eddy: ¡pero mamá!

Madre de Eddy: ¡nada de peros!

Eddy: mami, ¿puedo ir con mis amigos a nadar al lago?

Madre: esta bien, ya que estan mojados, regresen antes de la noche.

Eddy: ¡vamonos chicos!- exclama con todos sus amigos del Cul-de-sac. Mas satisfechos que nunca, es ironico que el hermano de eddy los haya salvado de la pandilla del otro barrio, pero al final tendra un castigo, no dudan que los otros quedaron tan traumados que nunca mas se acercaran, por fin un respiran libertad


End file.
